Extravagancy
by MelloxChocolate
Summary: Sequel to Entrancing Maid. Will be a multi-chapter fiction with lemons. AloisxCiel, SebastianxClaude.
1. Chapter 1

I got asked to write a sequel to Touch of Sin and Reset the Sadness, but I currently can't come up with any sequels for them, since I didn't have any planned from the start...But since a while I felt like writing something fluffy, especially after Reset the Sadness...I don't know if this fanfiction will be as fluffy as I want it to be, but I like this idea...Enjoy!

Note: The chapters will be short, because I just can't write long stories...But I wanted to try a multi-chapter fiction for once...

* * *

"Young Master, your guest is here", at his butler's words, Ciel glanced up from the papers on his desk, before sighing and forcing himself to get up from his comfortable chair.

As he stepped down the stairs, he could already see the blonde who was gracefully stepping out of the carriage. A moment later, said blonde was running toward him joyfully, "Ciel!"

"Ciel!", Alois slung his arms around the shorter boy, embracing him tightly. Usually Ciel would have struggled and pushed the other person immediately away, but instead he sighed once again and gently wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I missed you so much~", Alois said with a wide smile. Ciel blushed as he found himself staring at those pink lips, wanting to kiss them. He quickly tried to hide his uneasiness, "we have seen each other two days a-", but he couldn't finish his sentence, as his throat emitted a gasp. In a moment of his unawareness, the blonde's hands must have traveled down his back and were now firmly cupping his butt cheeks.

Leaning down, Alois whispered hotly in the other's ear, "the ride here was sooo boring...so I thought of you all the time...of all the things we can do...And now I'm horny...", smirking, he licked the earlobe of Ciel and pressed his lower region against him, allowing him to feel the semi-hard erection.

Ciel knew that his face had just turned a deep shade of red, making him wish for a hole that would open up, in which he could fall into. Luckily he could bury his face in the chest of the taller boy. Ciel was just indulging in the lavender fragrance of his lover, when the words of his butler drew him out of his fanciful thoughts.

"I have prepared some tea-", Sebastian said in his usual calm manner, smiling innocently.

"Screw the tea! Let's go, Ciel!", grabbing the boy's wrist, Alois started to run upstairs, dragging Ciel along with him.

"Hey! You don't even know where the bedroom is!", Ciel blurted out after they passed the first corner, immediately regretting what he had just said, making Alois halt. Turning around to face Ciel, Alois took advantage of Ciel's naivety, "oh? Bedroom, huh? You surely are straightforward, Earl", snickering, he pressed his lips to Ciel's, making him stumble backward in the process, until his back hit a wall.

He licked the rosy lips to gain access and in an instant slipped his tongue in. Cupping the other's face with his hands, Alois ravenously devoured Ciel's mouth, until they had to break apart for air.

Breathing heavily, Ciel pushed himself off the wall and took the blonde's hand in his own. "Come, it's this way", he said, leading the way through the long hallways. Alois followed him happily.


	2. Chapter 2

_With a stern expression, Claude was still standing at the entrance of the mansion._

"_So, would you like some tea?", Sebastian asked as he stood before him, smiling._

"_No, thanks", the Trancy's butler replied flatly._

"_Hm...I prepared something special, so the Young Master and his company will be busy for a while", not really sure what to think of the other one's words, Claude merely glanced at Sebastian._

"_Well, is there anything else you would like then, instead of tea?"_

* * *

Ciel pushed open the door to his extravagant bedroom, which was kind of a hard thing to do, considering Alois was already clinging to him from behind and unbuttoning his jacket. Kissing the nape of his lover's neck, the blonde slid his hand inside Ciel's shirt, caressing the soft skin. Just as Ciel thought of giving in and doing it on the carpet right here and now, he felt the taller boy pull away.

He blinked a few times, "what the-".

"Oh my, what's that! It's so pretty!" Alois exclaimed suddenly, while stepping further into the room.

"You surely have a short attention-span...", Ciel stated in a more or less annoyed tone, before he averted his eyes to glance in the same direction as Alois. Half a second later his eyes widened in shock, the only thought that crossed his mind being "oh no...".

* * *

"_And what would that be, Sebastian Michaelis?", Claude asked, without a trace of emotion, while adjusting his glasses._

"_Well, there are a few things I can think of, that a -demon- would like", seeking for eyecontact, Sebastian's eyes met Claude's. Taking another step toward the other demon, Sebastian smirked. Now close enough for both of them to feel each other's breath, he continued, "it's been a while, hasn't it? For the two of us..."._

_Impassive, Claude quietly spoke, "you talk as if that still holds any meani-", but he couldn't finish, as his lips were captured._


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel couldn't believe what he was seeing. On the bed a beautiful dress was laying, along with a corset, stockings and a garterbelt with matching panties. While the dress was made of various layers of lace and frills, in a bright pink color, the lingerie was entirely white.

Alois ran over to the bed and after taking a thorough look, he cheerfully said, "oh, look what I found!", as he pulled out a dark-blue, long-haired wig from underneath the pile of clothes.

Walking over to his lover, Alois held the wig next to Ciel's head. "It's exactly your haircolor, what a coincidence!"

"You actually need to hold it up to notice that...?", shaking his head in annoyance, while placing his palm on his forehead, he kept on, "coincidence?", after a dry laugh, he continued in a bothered manner, "what a joke. I'm leaving."

Just when Ciel was about to walk out of the room, a voice refrained him from doing so.

"I'm not stupid, even if you think that...but fine, leave...", with that, the blonde dropped down on the bed and stared at the floor, patting the wig he still held absentmindedly.

Sighing once again, Ciel mumbled to himself, "I knew this day would be troublesome...", taking a deep breath, he turned around and walked over to the bed, sitting down on its edge, next to Alois.

"I don't think you are stupid...", he spoke quietly, glancing at the floor as well.

"It's fine, just leave", pouting, the blonde turned his head to the side, in the opposite direction of his lover.

"Are you aware that this is my room?", the blue-haired boy averted his eyes from the ground to look at Alois now.

"Yep, but you wanted to leave, so it's mine now", crossing his arms, the blonde still refused to look at Ciel.

Smiling, Ciel went on with the game a little longer, complaining in a childish tone, "hey, you can't just claim rooms!"

By now, it was hard for Alois not to break out laughing, but he couldn't stop the giggle that arose in his throat.

"Was that a giggle just now?", Ciel asked teasingly, "well, let's make you laugh then!" and with that he started to tickle the side of the blonde, making him finally break out in laughter, while laughing along himself. Lying down on the bed next to one another, they went on with attacking each other with tickles until they had tears in their eyes. Impulsively Alois pulled the shorter boy into his arms, who in return nuzzled his neck.

"I think this is the first time I have seen you laugh", with a smile on his lips, he glanced at his lover, who suddenly had a mischievous shine in his eye.

The blonde was pondering what's going on as Ciel sat up and looked around himself, until his eye caught the wig. Grabbing it, he straddled Alois' hips and took off his eyepatch, before elegantly putting the wig on his head, allowing the long, curly strands to beautifully encase his tiny back and delicate shoulders. Tilting his head to one side, he spoke through half-lidded eyes with long lashes, "maybe I should give you a small reward then, for being able to make me laugh?"

Startled, Alois couldn't help but think that Ciel looked entirely different now. Not exactly more beautiful, but rather a different kind of beautiful. One that made Alois want to possess that enchanting being completely and for all eternity, even more than before now. Simply irresistible, he thought.

* * *

_Immediately shoving the other demon away, Claude wore an angry expression. "What are you trying to achieve with this preposterous act?"_

_Not really bothered by the cold response of the other, Sebastian's smirk merely widened and he leaned in for another kiss, this time snatching Claude's hands in a swift motion and fixating them on the wall behind him._


End file.
